The New Hope
by I'm a Veronica
Summary: After the fall of Beacon 6 years previously, Vale was in chaos. As Beacon is rebuilt, new heroes have to step up to become huntsmen and huntresses, but the Grimm still prowl all of Vale looking for a way in. Team AWCM is a team of legacies attempting to make names for themselves. Violet Adel, Wistera Vasilias, Cole Branwen, and Merah Goodwitch have their work cut out for them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 1: Mini-Fashionista

Violet Adel

Song Theme: This is My Dance Floor by Zendaya and Bella Thorne

Voice Actress: Bella Thorne

Quote: "I am not you, Logan, and I never will be." X-23 to Wolverine

Coco was tearing through her bedroom in her house and Vale. She had just returned from her first year and Vale and had already lost one of her Grimm fighting outfits. "Where could it have gone? I just ironed it!" Coco exclaims looking for her lost clothes almost missing the quiet sound of giggling from the room across from hers. Coco sighs and walks out of her room and into the room across the hall. The room she walked into had light purple walls with dark purple diamonds on the wall behind the white bed with dark purple covers. There was a girl around ten attacking a stuffed beowolf with one of Coco's non-machine gun purses. "Take that!" the girl shouts at the plushie before doing a kick flip as a sharp knife-like claw comes out of the top of her foot slicing the head off of the plushie. She falls to the ground and giggles as Coco stands over her. "Violet… Why are you wearing my clothes?" Coco asks the little girl. The girl, Violet, just giggles and gets up as her claw goes back into her foot. "I want to be just like you, Coco! You're my hero!" Violet says hugging Coco and looking up at her older sister with a huge smile on her face. Coco just looks down at her younger sister with a smile playing on her face. She adjusts the beret that Violet had stolen from her closet so it rests just below her hairline. "There you go, Vi. Now you look like me," Coco smirks before walking out of the room, "Don't destroy my clothes," she calls over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her.

7 years later…

Violet was sitting on a log in a forest outside of Vale. She was tapping her feet and dancing in place as she listens to her purple headphones. Her long brown hair covers her black tank top with a purple plaid shirt that goes over it. Her black jeans were tucked into a pair of black combat boots that has slits in them for her foot claws. Her hands has scars between the knuckles of her index and middle fingers and the knuckles between her middle fingers and ring fingers on both hands. Leaves rustle behind the girl and a hand reaches out to touch her shoulder. Violet reaches back and yanks the arm over her shoulder shifting her weight so her attacker was on the ground in front of her. Two claws pop out from between her knuckles on her right hand nearly breaking skin on the throat of the attacker. "Geez sis. Way to greet me after not seeing each other for years," Coco says from underneath Violet's claws. Violet's eyes widen as her claws retract with a small sknit sound. "What are you doing here, Coco? I thought you were on a mission with the rest of your team," Violet smiles helping up her older sister. Coco accepts Violet's hand and pulls herself up. "You just got a perfectly good outfit dirty. Prepare to die," Coco says coolly looking at Violet from the top of her sunglasses.

Violet smirks and backs up and extends all 6 of her claws. "You wanna fight?" she smirks getting into a fighting position ready to pounce like a tiger. Coco smirks and swings her purse at Violet clipping the younger girl in the side. Violet does a butterfly kickflip over Coco and slices Coco's beret in half. "My beret! You're going down," Coco glares at the laughing Violet. "You're too slow," the teen laughs getting into a crouch and spinning with her leg out knocking Coco off of her feet. Violet laughs and does a backflip to land on her feet. "You gotta be fast if you're gonna wrestle with the wolverine!" Violet smirks as Coco gets up and walks towards the younger Adel. Violet smirks and waves her fingers as Coco stops in front of her "No wonder you got into Beacon, little sis. You'll do great clawing people to bits," Coco smiles ruffling Violet's hair and moving the teen's hand so she doesn't get clawed. "You still have to buy me a new beret," Coco reminds Violet as the teen retracts all of her claws. Violet salutes Coco with a smirk "Sir yes sir!"

"Do you still want to be like me? I can show you a thing or two," Coco smiles playfully punching Violet in the shoulder. Violet laughs and puts her headphones around her neck, "I am not you, Coco. And I never will be. Besides, I prefer melee over guns, it makes a fight more… personal," Violet responds having to rack her brain for the word personal. Coco laughs and pats Violet's shoulder "well show me what you got." Coco orders to Violet who smirks, "Give me a target." "Aim for that tree," Coco order pointing at the tree behind the log Violet was sitting on previously.

Violet steps away from Coco and unsheathes only the claws in her feet. Violet runs forward with her foot claws pushing her forwards with a greater speed than a normal huntress-in-training. Once she is closer to the tree, Violet kicks off the ground into a front flip with her right arm extended as her claws break through her skin allowing them to dig into the tree with the claws in her feet quickly joining the first inside the tree. She extends the claws in her left hand and slashes at the tree leaving two deep slash marks in the bark as she pushes herself off of the tree and lands in a crouch 10 feet away. The two slash marks in the tree matching the symbol on the leg of Violet's jeans chip away as the bark slowly falls off. "I feel bad for any Grimm that come your way," Coco smirks before leading the teen back home with arms around each other's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue 2: The Telekinetic Flower

Wisteria Vasilias

Voice Actress: Venus Terzo

Song: Wake Me Up by Avicii

Quote: Dr. Jean Grey: With Scott, down the hall.

Wolverine: Is that your gift? Putting up with that guy?

Dr. Jean Grey: Actually, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind.

Wolverine: Really? What kind of things?

Dr. Jean Grey: [shuts closet doors behind him with her mind] All kinds of things.

X-Men

"Stop being such a baby and get over here, Neptune," laughs Wisteria Vasilias, the 17 year old sister of Neptune Vasilias. Her dark purple boots were on the ground behind her along with her white socks and light purple leather jacket with dark purple sleeves and a burning wisteria flower on the back. Her light purple jeans with patches of dark purple was rolled up so they weren't touching the water. Her white tank top clings to her thanks to the bucket of water that Sun oh so nicely dumped on her while she was sleeping earlier that morning. The sun was beginning to rise leaving brilliant shades of yellow, pink, and orange coloring the sky in layers.

"I'm fine over here, no need for me to get any closer to the lake," Neptune responds stubbornly frowning at the fact that his little sister, who should be looking up to him and worshipping the ground her walks on, was laughing at him. So he was scared of water. Big deal. That's no reason for his kid sister to tease him… is it? "What's so great about the swamp anyways? There could be underwater Grimm in there," Neptune points out despite having graduated Haven two years previously. He pouts as Wisteria laughs even harder, her blue hair falling in her face covering her blue eyes slightly.

"Neptune, you shouldn't be afraid of some Grimm that don't even exist," Wisteria laughs getting up off the dirt and walking into the swamp ignoring the sign that says "No Swimming! Grimm Crocodiles Spotted!" nailed into a black mangrove tree. "Wisteria… You shouldn't go in there. There are Grimm," Neptune reminds the teen slowly walking forward as Wisteria swims out to the middle of the water path not covered in reeds.

"I'll be fine," Wisteria laughs treading water not noticing some Grimm crocs wadding into the water once they see her and sense Neptune's fear. Neptune stands at the edge of the water with his trident in hand also not noticing the Grimm Crocodiles. "Get out of there Wisteria. And I mean now," he orders not wanting his kid sister to get hurt. Wisteria rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at him as something grabs her legs and pulls her underwater as she screams. "Wisteria!" Neptune calls out running into the water despite his fear of the seemingly calm swamp water. Wisteria pops up laughing when Neptune reaches her "got ya!" She laughs as Neptune glares at her angrily. "I thought you were in danger! Why'd you do that?!" Neptune yells at Wisteria before swimming back to shore to get out of the water of death. Once Neptune reaches the shore, Wisteria is pulled back under and screams once again. "I know you are messing with me," Neptune says still angry as he shakes the water out of his hair. Wisteria briefly comes up for air "Grimm! Croc! Help!" she quickly yells to Neptune before being ragged back under. Red eyes burned through the water as the Grimm Croc locks its mouth around Wisteria's leg. Wisteria struggles running out of air as she is dragged deeper underwater with her vision getting blurry. Her blue hair spreads out around her as if she were an angel as she is jerked around. Wisteria holds out her hand as another killer croc goes for her side and sends it flying back with a push of her mind. She kicks the croc that is holding her foot in the snout making it let go as she begins to swim up for air. The vine-like bracelet that loops around her arms snakes into her grip becoming a whip as she lashes out digging the sharp edge into the side of the croc looping it around it. As she breaks surface for air she lifts the croc into the air and flings it onto the shore where it is impaled onto a tree that began to fall over after a harsh storm. She gasps for air as she swims for shore.

Neptune runs over to Wisteria and pulls her onto the shore before running to get his trident. Wisteria struggles to get up as her aura begins to kick in and heal her leg, she pulls on her jacket and shoes before pulling out a poisoned throwing knife from her jacket. By the time she was in a fighting position, she had been surrounded by three more Grimm crocodiles. She twirls the knife in her hand lazily before throwing it at a croc. As the knife makes a thunking sound as it enters the crocs soft, fleshy side, it begins to glow purple as the poison seeps into the bloodstream of the croc. By the time a knife thuds into the second croc, the first was killed by the poison. Wisteria uses telekinesis to rip the knife out of the dead Grimm as she swiftly turns and stabs the one behind her about to rip off her legs in the jaw. She takes her whip and mercilessly strikes at the Grimm with it causing it to be killed faster than the other two that attacked her. As she removes her knives from the Grimm, Neptune comes running out trident in hand. "I dealt with them," she says simply wiping off the knives on some grass before tucking them into the hidden sheathes in her jacket. Neptune lowers his trident and steps around the disintegrating Grimm to reach his younger sister. "Are you alright?" he asks her with his eyes full of concern as he brushes back her blue hair. Wisteria nods and starts walking to the house not that far away from the marsh.

"I thought I was going to die… if I was paying attention then this would have never happened," she says softly as Neptune follows her. He puts his hand on her shoulder as they stand outside the back door prepared to go inside. "You're right. You're carelessness could have ended you, but you're a Vasilias. You fought and won, that is what matters," Neptune says to Wisteria before heading inside, leaving the freezing girl shivering outside. "I will never let my carelessness nearly kill me or someone else ever again. I swear on my training that it will nevevr happen again," Wisteria whispers to herself before stepping inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue 3: Time to Cause Some Havok

Cole Branwen

Voice Actor: Leo Howard

Song: You're Going Down by Sick Puppies

Quote: Armando Muñoz: What is your gift, Alex?

Alex Summers: I can't. I can't do it. Not here.

Armando Muñoz: Could you do it outside? Come on!

[Everybody eggs Alex on to show off, he finally gives in, and walks outside the window]

Alex Summers: Get back when I tell you.

[He readies himself, the group leans out the window]

Alex Summers: Get back!

[They do, but immediately lean back out]

Alex Summers: Whatever.

[Alex rocks his body as blades of energy swirl around him and fly around until he's able to launch at the statue, slicing it off at the torso]

X-Men First Class

Qrow and Cole were sitting on the roof of their house. Their house was not far from Schnee manor thanks to Winter wanting to still be close to the rest of her family. Cole lays back with his arms under his head. His short black hair falls in front of his blue eyes identical to almost all the Schnees, somehow his Uncle Warden has green eyes though. "So is it normal for a huntsman to drink on the job? Or is that a Branwen thing?" Cole asks Qrow turning towards his father. Qrow just chuckles and hands Cole his flask, "A Branwen thing. Don't tell your mother that I'm letting you have some, she'd kill me then light into you." Cole smiles and sits back up, he scratches his chin where there was some stubble from a lack of shaving. He takes a swig from the flask as Winter walks up to the house with a young boy with red/brown hair, bull horns, and amber eyes. The woman looks up to the roof to see Cole take a swig from Qrow's flask. "Qrow! Cole! Get down here NOW!" Winter shouts up at the two boys causing the little boy no older than six to jump and hide behind her legs glad that he wasn't the reason she yelled. The two Branwen's jump to the ground, Cole smiles innocently "Love you mom," he says trying to get on Winter's good side. Winter just glares at Cole making the teen look down and back up, "Dad let me do it," he says throwing Qrow under the bus. "Not cool, Cole. Now I won't be getting anything tonight," Qrow complains snatching back his flask. The little boy runs out from behind Winter and jumps onto Cole's legs. "Cole! Wanna Play?" the little boy asks looking up with his big amber eyes full of childhood innocence. "Cole, take your cousin behind the house to play. Don't stray far," Winter commands pulling Qrow inside by his ear.

Cole laughs and Qrow's misfortune and picks up Phoenix not caring that the little boy's horns scratch his cheek as Phoenix rests his head on the teen's shoulders. "Can we play in the forest? Auntie Winter isn't here to say we can't. Nor is my mommy or daddy," Phoenix smiles climbing onto the older boy's shoulders. Cole thinks for a second before smiling mischievously "Good idea, little man." Cole walks behind the house and into the forest with Phoenix singing on his shoulders. "You're a pretty good singer, Phoenix. Has your mom been teaching you?" Cole asks his little cousin after setting him down on a rock. Cole's black tank top clung to his skin. His black jeans glistened in the heat along with his black, steel toed combat boots. Phoenix was running around ignoring the searing heat as his red tank top clings to him. Unknown to the boys, they were being watched from the shadows by members of the White Fang who are always up to capturing a Schnee.

A fire erupts farther into the forest, which doesn't go unnoticed by the two boys. "Stay here, Phoenix. I'll be back in a flash," Cole says to his little cousin before dashing off in search of the source of the fire. Once Cole was out of sight, the two members of the White Fang approach the young bull Faunus. One of the members kneel down in front of Phoenix as the other stands behind him just in case Phoenix tries to get away. "Hey little guy. Wanna play a game?" The Faunus standing in front of Phoenix asks the young boy who swiftly nods while smiling. The second White Fang member grabs Phoenix and doesn't allow the little boy to move, "Let's play a little game called keep the Schnee to get money," he sneers as Phoenix screams out for help.

Cole had failed to locate who started the fire, and so he was walking back to where he left his cousin when he heard a scream. "Phoenix…" Cole says softly before running towards where he left the little Faunus boy. He runs into the clearing just to see the two White Fang members shoving Phoenix into a burlap sack. "Phoenix!" he shouts running towards them with bright red rings of energy circling him. The rings blast away from him, one ring hitting each of the members sending them flying back into the trees as Phoenix crawls out of the bag. Cole puts on his metal bracers, Verwüstung, before running after the two members of the White Fang. He vaults over a fallen tree and lands in front of the two Faunus right as they get up with charred clothing. "Good night," he smirks before hitting both of them with a clean shot to the head knocking them both out. Cole runs back to Phoenix right as his parents reach the clearing. "What is going on?" Winter asks as she picks up the crying Phoenix. The young Faunus burrows his head into Winter's shoulders crying while still being completely terrified. Winter smoothed down Phoenix's hair to calm the small boy as Cole says "I went to investigate a fire as the White Fang tried to kidnap Phoenix. I got back just in time to save the little guy."

Qrow smiles and pats Cole's shoulder, "Good job, Cole. You might have just gotten yourself ungrounded for listening to me." Winter rolls her eyes at Qrow's comment, "You are ungrounded due to saving Phoenix's life. However, Qrow is still grounded," she says starting to carry Phoenix back to the house. Cole laughs and follows his mother with Qrow muttering behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue 4: The Legacy

Merah Goodwitch

Song Theme: Where Do I Begin by Sick Puppies

Voice Actress: Alisha Newton

Quote: "Okay, take care, so long. Don't get all weepy on me. Let's not drag this out or anything. Ugh, Ahhh I know just how to turn this frown upside down."

Pyro, X-Men Evolution

Merah was sitting in the training area set up in Beacon fiddling with her flamethrower gloves. Black tubes snakes up her arms to two tanks of lighter fluid that are attached to the back of her red long sleeve shirt that has orange and yellow flames on the front of it, the same symbol on the tops of her gloves. Her black shorts rested above leggings that had the legs show a crazy mixture of black, orange, and yellow that went into her black heeled boots. Two belts wrapped around her hips, one slightly above and below the other, was held together by a horseshoe clip and had studs around its body. Her platinum blonde hair rested over her shoulders with her bangs, dyed red, covered her right eye. Her peridot green eyes scan the training area on the off chance her mother had gotten ahold of the training robots her father sent. Everyone expected much of her, with her mother being Glynda Goodwitch and her father being General Ironwood. Merah becoming a huntress was expected of her, planned out for her, with the teen never even been given a choice in the matter. As she looks down, her hair falls and covers her entire face as the doors from the locker rooms open and 15 Elysium Knights enter. The Elysium Knights were black with white armor that made them appear to be shaped like men. Black glass serves as a mask/visor on the robot's head.

She looks up and rolls her eyes as she stands up. She tightens the bolts that hold the wires to the gloves before flexing her wrists just for fire to come shooting out of her gloves. "Are you robo-dorks ready to burn? Because when you play with Merah, you get your shiny asses burned," she smirks before laughing and jumping back to dodge the blast of a gun. "Missed me," she teases before using the fire that came out of the tanks to form a duck. "Let's play a little game of duck duck goose," she laughs as the 15 Knights surround her.

The fiery duck bounces in front of the Elysium Knights making them tilt their heads in confusion. Half the time, Merah's fighting style made no sense to anyone. Apparently making flaming ducks attack things isn't normal for when fighting Grimm. Guns, yes, swords, yes, flame creatures though? Well Merah Goodwitch just likes thinking outside the box. Then burning the box, mainly the burning part. One of Knight's comes out of its confusion and points it's gun at Merah's head, right before it has the chance to pull the trigger, the duck lands in front of it before turning into a giant goose with fangs. "Goose!" Merah laughs as she makes the goose bite the Knight and heat it until it begins to melt. The white metal flows into the small cracks in the joints not allowing the Elysium Knight to move, which begins to make Merah smirk.

Once the flame dissipates, she calmly walks over to the frozen Knight and lightly touches it causing it to fall. "All that money just for it to easily be destroyed? Such a shame," Merah comments with a click of her tongue. The other 14 Elysium Knights begin to shoot at Merah who has to quickly create a wall of fire to protect her from the bullets. As each bullet makes contact with the wall of fire, it explodes thanks to the heat causing the gunpowder to set off. "Not cool, at least give a girl a chance to actually pay attention to a fight," she comments rolling her eyes before forcing the wall of fire towards the Elysian Knights pushing them back before it dissipates.

She lets out a jet of flames that circle the remaining 14 Knights and towers over them. "Now is when things start heating up," she smirks as she begins to shape the flames. Hooves pound at the air as what was once a wall of roaring flames turns into a herd of mustangs. Neighs fill the air as the horses run over the air towards the Knights, effectively trapping them. As bullets are fired at the horses, the bullets explode closer and closer to the knights. After a few minutes, the bullets explode instantly the second fired. Metal and wires fly everywhere as the Elysian Knights explode. The flame horses rear up and dissipate as the last piece of Knight hits the ground next to her.

Merah laughs and cracks her neck as doors into the training area open. "Excellent job, Merah. You disposed of those Elysian Knights rather quickly," Glynda Goodwitch comments as she strolls into the room. Merah smiles happily as she bounces on her heels lightly, "Thanks mom. It was really easy, they aren't Merah-proofed yet," the teen laughs making her mother roll her eyes. "The General does want a full report on how well the Knights have done in the fight, from both my perspective and yours," Glynda smiles pulling the teen in for a hug. "Ugh why does dad have to give me paperwork? It's not nearly as fun as destroying those Robo-Dorks," Merah whines pulling away from her mother's embrace with a pout. "It is all a part of growing up, young lady. No more whining, just hold yourself with maturity and confidence," Glynda states to Merah, holding onto her daughter's shoulders not noticing the mischievous glint in the teen's eyes. "Yes mother," Merah says robotically with a rolls of her eyes as Glynda walks off.

Merah twirls her mother's riding crop after turning around to exit the area from the other door. She had always believed that growing up is pointless, what's the point of being young if you can't have fun? Besides, her immaturity always brought out the… entertaining side of her parents. If you count rage as funny that is. Every kid loves to rebel at some point, but as the child of Glynda Goodwitch and General James Ironwood, it's either go all out or don't rebel at all. As the doors open allowing her to pass through, she chuckles as she hears a yell coming from the other direction, oh this will be a great four years.


End file.
